


Matchmaker

by night_owl184



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_owl184/pseuds/night_owl184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha keeps trying to set Steve up with their old colleagues.</p><p>A set of drabbles connected to Natasha's Matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It bugged me that Natasha kept trying to set Steve up during the SHIELD take down. Could she really have known that Lillian was not Hydra? (The woman she suggested while they waited for Sam to bring back Sitwell). This is my thought for a solution.

“What about Jennifer?” Natasha asked Steve as they got off the elevator on the common floor of Stark Tower. “She worked in data entry.” 

“Are you seriously trying to set Steve up with the Hydra data entry lackey?” Darcy asked from the couch. 

“She worked for SHIELD,” Natasha replied. 

“Nooooo, she worked for Hydra,” Darcy argued. 

“She was SHIELD Darcy,” Steve replied, not wanting to take Natasha’s side in this, but he didn’t want to slander someone when it wasn’t warranted. Steve had really hoped his teammate would have stopped trying to set him up by now, it had been a month since they’d taken down SHIELD. 

“Uh no, she was as Hydra as they come. Jennifer was in London doing cataloguing after the evil elf invasion. When you took down HydraSHIELD, she went banana balls and attacked me. Luckily, I had my taser,” Darcy beamed, “she went down twitching.”

“See Natasha, this is why you need to stop,” Steve stated. 

“Or at least find a new group of potential partners to draw from,” Darcy mused. “Captain America dates Hydra Operative would make a bad headline.”

Steve glared at Darcy for making the suggestion, Darcy retaliated by sticking her tongue out at Steve. He knew Natasha would find that new pool of people. It might delay her a little, but it wouldn’t stop her. 

Natasha smiled and left the common room, she had a new objective.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy have a conversation about Natasha's Matchmaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation from the first chapter. I may add more if another idea pops up.

“I cannot believe you told her to find a new pool of people to play matchmaker from,” Steve grumbled at Darcy when he sat on the couch beside her. 

“Why?” Darcy asked raising a brow. 

“Because you know she’s going to find that new pool of potential dates and I’ll be back to having her trying to set me up with various and assorted people,” Steve replied. 

“Yes she will. And I thank you for being the distraction,” Darcy grinned. 

“WHAT?!” Steve demanded. 

“You think you’re the only one that Natasha has been trying to set up? Ever since I met the woman she’s been throwing lackeys at me. The last one, Ian, she set him up to apply and become my intern. He turned out to be Hydra. She kind of sucks at this,” Darcy whispered. “Please don’t tell her I said that, I don’t want to die. She’ll probably kill me for even thinking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to their creators. I own nothing, I just play in the sandbox.


	3. Chapter Three

Steve glared at Darcy across the common room. Natasha was currently extoling the virtues of another potential date. He had been listening to this for a month now. Ever since Darcy had made the suggestion of a new dating pool. Well, Natasha had finally found that pool and was trying to push him into the deep end. Again. 

“Look, Nat, I’m really not interested.” Steve said, even though he knew this may or may not actually dissuade the spy. 

“Steve, one date, that’s all I ask. If you go on one, and you don’t enjoy yourself, or you don’t hit it off, I’ll stop.” Natasha stood. “Think about it.” She left with a smirk, hoping he would take the bait. 

Steve looked at Darcy again, he caught her eye and glared more angrily. She clearly laughed and shook her head. A frown marred her face though as Steve watched Natasha take a seat in front of her. Steve grinned and waved at her and considered Natasha’s offer. One date to get Nat off his back might be worth it. 

\--

Darcy glared at Steve over Natasha’s shoulder. He must have said something to her. Steve must have said or done something to convince Nat to turn on her. Natasha had sat down and immediately began talking up a guy she knew who, in her mind, would be perfect for Darcy. She’d been going on for ten minutes already. 

“Yeah, the last time you did this, Ian happened, so no, Nat, not again,” Darcy argued. 

“Believe me, this guy is in no way Hydra,” Natasha promised. 

“Oh, not Hydra, are we going to try for AIM or the Ten Rings, or some other evil institution. I thought Steve was your current pet project,” Darcy muttered. 

“I’m multitasking,” Natasha shrugged. 

“I’m not letting you set me up again. The last time I did, you said I only had to go on one date and you’d leave me be. Going back on your word isn’t okay.” 

“I wasn’t the one who actually said that. Clint suggested surrendering to my will might give you a break. And it did. I haven’t tried to set you up in over a year.” 

“I’m going to murder Barton the next time I see him,” Darcy stated. “Look, I’m willing to negotiate, what will actually make you stop?” 

Natasha raised a brow, this was a new tactic. “I’ll think on that and let you know.” 

Darcy watched as the spy stood and left. She shot another glare at Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to their creators, I own nothing, I just play in the sandbox.


End file.
